A Vida de um Pokémon
by SempreMunhoz
Summary: A história de uma jornada contada por um Pokémon.


A Vida de um Pokémon

Aviso: Esta Fanfic relata uma jornada na visão de um Pokémon. Também não se passa em nenhuma região do anime, mas sim em uma inventada por mim. Temos ginásios diferentes e Pokémons de todas as gerações. Espero que gostem.

Eu era apenas um Turtwig. Minha casa era a floresta nos arredores da cidade. Adorava passear por lá, sempre alegre. Comia as frutas que caiam das árvores ou frutas de arbustos. Bebia água em um laguinho próximo. Toda tarde eu deitava ao Sol, um hábito meu, para observar o pôr-do-sol atrás das silhuetas das casas.

Certo dia, eu decidi me aventurar pela cidade. Poderia ter sido meu maior erro, mas ao mesmo tempo foi meu maior acerto. Passei pelas estreitas ruas da cidade, de olho nas pessoas. Certas vezes encontrava Pokémons fuçando no lixo, ou na posse de treinadores. Mas foi perto de um bar que eu o descobri. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos. Seus olhos eram castanhos também. Um Monferno repousava ao seu lado. Ele me viu e sorriu.

- Olá! – ele saudou

- Twig. – eu quis dizer "oi"

- Tudo bem, amiguinho? – ele se agachou

Assenti com a cabeça. O Monferno me disse "oi" e explicou que o nome do garoto era Migrockey. E ele me desafiou para uma batalha. Aceitei, é claro.

Eu os segui até um jardim amplo, com grama verdinha e um Sol agradável. Ele se estabeleceu de um canto e eu de outro. O Monferno ficou de seu lado, me observando com olhos travessos.

- Monferno, tome cuidado com ele. – disse Migrockey

Ele se postou alguns metros a minha frente e atacou. Veio como um foguete com uma poderosa Roda de Fogo. Tive pouco tempo para me desviar e disparar uma Folha Navalha, mesmo sabendo que seria pouco efetivo. Novamente ele atacou, dessa vez com um poderoso Lança Chamas. Este me acertou e me causou muita dor, mas não iria me render. Olhei para a cara do treinador e vi que estava sorrindo, esperando o momento de fazer sua parte. Monferno voltou com um Soco Rápido, mas pulei sobre sua cabeça, a mordi e segurei firme. Ele correu pelo campo, tentando me tirar, quando descobriu o que fazer. Utilizou Roda de Fogo, me queimando. Mas eu fiquei em sua cola. Quando cessou o fogo, eu o acertei com uma poderosa Investida. Meus golpes no momento não estavam ao meu favor. Tinha apenas golpes físicos ao meu alcance, pois meus outros golpes eram especiais e eram do tipo grama. Não me intimidei. Quando veio novamente com um Soco Rápido, me defendi com uma Folha Navalha e recuperei um pouco da minha saúde a seguir com o Absorver. Percebi que ele estava hesitante. Seu treinador ordenou um Lança Chamas, mas ele não correspondeu. Olhou-me por um tempo, atônito. Isso me deu tempo de morder sua perna e fugir. Por azar, a Mordida o fez voltar à realidade. Ele então realizou o Lança Chamas, que eu me desviei com facilidade. Devolvi com a Folha Navalha e ele pareceu sentir danos. Ele chutou minhas pernas e eu caí. O treinador jogou algo em mim.

Apenas vi a esfera rubra e branca voando em minha direção. Eu me senti estranho. Quando olhei para meu corpo, eu era um raio vermelho, indo na direção do interior da esfera. Senti-me inferior. Senti-me diminuído. Senti-me apertado. Bati contra todas as paredes daquele lugar, mas apenas consegui o balançar. Eu estava muito cansado. Não consegui e me rendi. Um tempo depois a esfera se abriu e uma energia branca me empurrou para fora, e eu percebi que estava na floresta. Migrockey estava a minha frente e o Monferno sentado em um toco de árvore. Olhei ao redor, mas nenhum Pokémon selvagem se encontrava ali. Uma vez um Starly me disse: "Quando eles lançarem a Pokébola, você não será mais selvagem. Terá um treinador.". Perfeito, eu tinha um treinador. De certo modo, eu queria. Eu estava cansado daquela vida da floresta, aquela vida repetitiva. Eu precisava de emoção. E uma jornada de aventuras me ajudaria. Ele me colocou em seu ombro e o Monferno se posicionou ao nosso lado. Juntos, seguimos jornada.

Estávamos próximos da batalha de ginásio. Nosso treinador nos pôs para treinar. Eu contra o Monferno. Batalhamos duro durante algum tempo. Eu coloquei toda a minha força naquela luta. Não poderia decepcionar meu treinador. Mas, durante a batalha, comecei a me sentir estranho. Notei que meu corpo inteiro brilhava em branco. Comecei a sentir que crescia, que me modificava. O Monferno me olhava, surpreso. Migrockey também estava surpreso. Quando o brilho passou, minha voz estava modificada e meus sons saíam de outra forma. Era o conceito chamado evolução.

- Grotle? – admirou-se o treinador

Sim, eu percebia que agora eu era um Grotle. Terminamos a batalha, que saiu em um empate.

Algum tempo depois veio para o time um Starly, que logo evoluiu para um Staravia e depois um Staraptor. Ele era muito bom em batalhas.

Em um próximo treino entre mim e o Monferno, ele evoluiu para Infernape.

Chegou a hora da primeira batalha de ginásio. Lembro-me de ser num Ginásio de água. Nosso adversário sugeriu uma batalha 2x2. Migrockey decidiu usar eu e Infernape. O inimigo usou seus únicos dois Pokémons: Piplup e Totodile. Infernape foi primeiro. Totodile era seu adversário. Infernape venceu a batalha, com poderosas Rodas de Fogo e Socos Rápidos. Foi recolhido. Eu fui escolhido e batalhei com Piplup. Ele era, sem dúvida, um forte adversário. Demorou um bom tempo até a batalha terminar. Mas eu havia meus novos poderes. Derrotei-o com Mega Dreno e Tempestade de Folhas. Isso deu ao meu treinador sua primeira Insígnia.

Passamos mais algum tempo treinando, em direção ao segundo ginásio. Lembro-me apenas que ele usava tipos gelo. Seus Pokémons eu não sei. Não fui usado. Infernape e Staraptor perderam a batalha, vencendo na revanche. Meu treinador ganhou sua segunda insígnia. No terceiro ginásio, não fui usado novamente. Migrockey havia recebido um ovo que nasceu em um Piplup. Este seria usado junto com o Staraptor. Era um ginásio tipo fogo. Chimchar e Monferno eram seus Pokémons. O Piplup nem precisou entrar. Staraptor venceu os dois, honrando meu treinador com sua terceira insígnia. O quarto foi mais interessante.

A caminho do quarto, meu treinador sugeriu uma batalha em dupla. Eu e Infernape contra Piplup e Staraptor. Óbvio que eu e meu parceiro vencemos. Após a batalha, novamente comecei a me sentir estranho. A luz voltou a me inundar. Todos me olhavam com espanto e a evolução começou. Agora eu era um Torterra.

Chegamos ao quarto e último ginásio de minha vida. Este treinava tipos fantasma. Tinha um Banette e um Gengar. Migrockey falou antes de começar:

- Staraptor e Torterra, vocês vão. Piplup ainda não tem muita experiência e Infernape é também um tipo Lutador. Vamos!

Eu comecei indo contra o Banette. Foi uma batalha demorada. Ambos nos desviávamos de todos os golpes. Ataquei-o com meus movimentos Mordida e Mordida Selvagem. Ambos os movimentos do tipo Noturno, ambos super efetivos contra tipos Fantasmas. Venci. O treinador me chamou de volta e enviou o Staraptor. Gengar acabou com ele rapidamente. Voltei a batalha e foi a batalha mais demorada da minha vida. Éramos ótimos nas evasivas. Ele me atacava com Hipnose e eu desviava. Minhas Mordidas e Mordidas Selvagens nunca acertavam. Ele se desviava em todas. Após uma meia hora de batalha, eu me sentia danificado e ele também. Percebia que o próximo golpe que qualquer um levasse representaria sua derrota. Cheguei a sua frente e enviei minha Tempestade de Folhas o mais forte que pude. Acertou em cheio o pobre Gengar. Ele pereceu. Eu o cumprimentei e fui receber os elogios dos meus amigos, por dar ao meu treiner sua quarta insígnia.

Depois desse incidente, nunca mais vi um Ginásio. Estávamos acampando perto de uma cidade. Ele nos deixou fora da Pokébola para dormir, o que achei estranho. No dia seguinte, quando acordei. Ele havia sumido. Tanto Infernape quanto Staraptor o procuravam, mas nenhum sinal dele. Nossas Pokébolas estavam no chão, junto a barraca que ele esquecera. E eu não sentia mais o aprisionamento que se sente quando está sob a posse dela. Não tínhamos mais treinador. Nem Pokébolas. Estávamos livres. Livres do nosso treinador...


End file.
